Ricardo Russo
Ricardo Russo (リカルド・ルッソ, Rikarudo Russo), born Lydia Russo (リディア・ルッソ, Ridia Russo), is the grandchild of Placido Russo and successor to the Russo Family mafia. Appearance Ricardo has dark blond hair and blue eyes. He wears traditionally male clothing, normally in the mode of business suits and bow ties. Personality To be added. Chronology 'Background' Ricardo is born as Lydia Russo in Chicago, the child of Placido's son and daughter-in-law. His parents are killed by a car bomb when he is young; left without a male heir, Placido instructs Ricardo to present as a boy. Prior to 1934, Sham – in search of a viable body through which he can infiltrate the mafia – decides upon Ricardo as a suitable vessel and arranges for Ricardo to drink his 'water'. Upon discovering Ricardo's birth identity as Lydia, he decides to yield to Ricardo's consciousness (as he only takes over male vessels), only for Ricardo to yield at the same time. As a result, the two consciousness co-exist in the same mind. '1933' In September, Ricardo witnesses Christopher Shaldred, Hong Chi-Mei, and other Lamia members slaughtering several Russo subordinates in a warehouse district near Lake Michigan's shores. One week later, he returns to the district and comes across Christopher near-dead from serious stab wounds; accepting Christopher's offer to become friends, he then saves Christopher's life by taking him to a Russo-affiliated hospital. At the hospital, Christopher asks Ricardo why he saved him. Ricardo dispassionately replies that he thought Christopher could help him destroy the world. He tells Christopher he will reveal more of his thoughts once they become more familiar with each other. Noting Ricardo's composure, Christopher takes hold of Ricardo's neck and tells him he could just kill him and run away. Ricardo replies that he would accept being killed by a friend. Impressed, Christopher lets go and agrees to stay by Ricardo, at least until he is able to reestablish contact with Huey Laforet. Christopher joins the Russo Family as Ricardo's bodyguard. 1934 In 1934, Ricardo is placed in charge of Lua Klein as she is being kept hostage by the Russo Family. One day, while Ricardo and Christopher are returning from the bookstore, they discuss the suspicious rise in activity at the Russo Manor. While Ricardo is hopeful for the dissolution of the Russo Family, he feels uneasy about the way things are unfolding and all that the aftermath might entail. Suddenly, Ricardo has Christopher stop the car, telling him he has heard an explosion. They drive to the source of the explosion but find the scene obstructed by police. After returning to the car, Ricardo tells Christopher he can hear more explosions. Christopher continues driving until Ricardo points out an alley spewing out smoke. They find Rail unconscious in the alley and bring them to Ricardo's room at the Russo Manor. Rail wakes up, and Ricardo interrupts the noisy reunion that ensues by making them explain their situations one at a time. That night, the three overhear gunfire amidst the infiltration of the manor by the Lamia and Nebula. Ricardo decides they should all escape right then. Passing through the halls, they find the source of the gunshots to be inside Placido Russo's quarters. Christopher and Rail burst into the room to find Placido and Renee Parmedes Branvillier with her team of Nebula scientists. Rail bombs the room and runs off with Christopher. As they are escaping, they notice that Ricardo is no longer with them. At the front gate, Christopher and Rail are confronted by Graham Specter. Rail suddenly runs away when they hear Frank's cries for help, and a fight between Christopher and Graham is interrupted when Ricardo drives a car onto the scene. Christopher jumps into the car beside him and offers to drive. They rescue Rail from the Nebula scientists kidnapping Frank. Rail asks to be dropped off at a park and grieves for Frank. Christopher tells Rail he cannot fix them, and that they must choose their own path in life. Christopher and Ricardo drive off, leaving Rail behind. The next day, Ricardo has Christopher drive to Dolce Restaurant. Along the way, they discuss the bombings Rail is carrying out throughout the city, and the impending demise of the Russo Family. At Dolce, Christopher and Ricardo encounter the Lamia and Graham's gang. A fight breaks out between Christopher, Graham, and Sickle, only to be stopped when Ricardo dumps a bucket of tequila over them and the owner of the bar begs them to stop. Jacuzzi Splot and his gang suddenly enter the bar on the news that Graham was there. All other potential sources of contention are put to rest. As everyone is restoring Dolce to order, a member of Jacuzzi's gang bursts into the bar saying that Nice Holystone, Miria Harvent, and Rail have been kidnapped. Christopher and Ricardo arrange a meeting later with the Lamia and leave the bar. On the road, Christopher asks Ricardo whether he is Sham or Hilton. Christopher reassures Ricardo that they are still friends no matter what the truth is. Ricardo tells Christopher he will explain everything once things have settled down again. Communicating with Sham, Ricardo discovers that Rail is being held by Nebula. Christopher decides they should save Rail. Ricardo notes the change in Christopher's character over the past year, which Christopher attributes to their time spent together. Christopher and Ricardo meet Graham and Jacuzzi with their gangs at the Nebula building. Ricardo tells them that Nice and the others are on the thirtieth floor heading towards the roof. After Nice, Miria, and Rail are saved, Ricardo leads Jacuzzi and his gang through a backdoor to avoid the police. Later, Ricardo explains to Christopher how he and Sham ended up sharing minds, and the plans Sham had in place to stop Huey's experiment in Chicago. Ricardo tells Christopher he no longer thinks the world is useless and that he wants to revive the Russo Family. Ricardo proposes visiting New York, to which Christopher agrees. '1935' In February, Ricardo obtains the Martillo Family's support in rebuilding the Russo Family. Molsa Martillo goes on to recruit Ricardo and Christopher for the casino party at Ra's Lance and sends them over to Firo Prochainezo's casino. Along the way, Ricardo makes it known to Jacuzzi that the Russo Family no longer bears a grudge against him. Suddenly, Ricardo voices hesitation visiting Firo's casino, with the knowledge from Sham that Ladd Russo and Graham are heading there too. Ricardo concludes it would actually be best if they got there as quickly as possible, and speak with Firo while they still could. Their visit to the casino is interrupted when a cheater, who had been thrown out earlier by Firo, returns with a Tommy gun. The cheater is quickly subdued by Ennis. In the aftermath, Ricardo introduces himself and his intentions to Firo. Firo is reminded of other business he must attend to and cuts off their conversation. Graham arrives at the casino and a fight breaks out between him and Christopher. Ricardo decides not to intervene, thinking they will tire out and stop eventually. Ladd enters the casino and reunites with Ricardo. Ladd expresses his disinterest with taking over the Family for himself, but offers his services as a hitman at a discount. Ricardo rejects the offer and voices his desire to rebuild a more honorable Russo Family. Later, Ronny explains to Firo that Christopher, Ricardo, Rail, and Jacuzzi's gang will be assisting him at the casino party at Ra's Lance. Around a day after that, Ricardo and Christopher begin living with Jacuzzi's gang at the Genoard Mansion. (To be revised and expanded) Category:Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Russo Family Category:Mortals